It's Time for Me to Chase After You
by candyfists
Summary: 'I'm sorry to have to say this to you, but your husband...has been diagnosed with amnesia…' Those same words rang through his head every day along with a sting of guilt etched into his heart. The sad look the doctor gave him full of pity and fake sympathy. How could a stranger possibly act like he knew what he was feeling? His lover. His husband. Didn't know who he was.
1. Chapter 1

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, BUT BY GOLLY DO I WISH I DID**

* * *

><p>Those same words rang through his head every day along with a sting of guilt etched into his heart. The sad look the doctor gave him full of pity and fake sympathy. What did he know? How could a stranger possibly act like he knew what he was feeling? His best friend. His lover. His husband. No longer knew his own name.<p>

...

* * *

><p>Dull, emerald eyes opened as their owner sat up slowly in his bed and let out a low groan. Arthur Kirkland, age 24, woke up with a small throbbing in his head and dried tears slapped across his red cheeks," Another day, another chance." He muttered to himself the same words he had said for the last four years.<p>

Four years ago today, he had gotten the call, the call that changed his perfect life completely upside down. Arthur had his two baby boys in his arms that he and his lover had recently adopted when the phone rang with a tragic message waiting for him. He could remember dropping the phone when he heard the news, his husband, car accident, …hospital.

….

* * *

><p>"<em>Francis?! Please, anyone where is he? Where is my husband?!" a young Arthur had cried out upon reaching the hospital with two crying bundles in his arms.<em>

_But he didn't need an answer. A stretcher burst through the double doors with blurred colors of blue, blonde, and red. So much red. It stained the porcelain floors as it made a trail through the emergency room to the operating table. Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. His husband. HIS. The cerulean blue eyes that had looked at him with admiration and strong arms that embraced him every chance they could, were now on the boundary of life or death. His memories were as clear as day as he waited and waited in anticipation to see his husband smile, or even open his eyes again to assure him that everything was okay. _

"_Francis..please be okay..Don't leave me alone. Alfred and Matthew need you too..You can't leave them. Please God…D-Don't take my husband from me..please…" he whimpered out as his sobs echoed throughout the long days and nights he spent, waiting for his husband to awaken once more. The long phone calls he made to his brothers and the select friends he had gotten close to were his only comfort. He had to leave his boys with one his neighbor, Elizaveta, so he wouldn't have to leave the hospital in the chance that his husband woke up while he was away. The hospital had been nice enough to give him a few cups of coffee and hot chocolate out of pity by his third day sitting in the waiting room. A few had even held a small conversation with him before going back to their work._

_He could remember finally being able to see his love again, but when he did see him, laying on the hospital bed with bruises and cuts across the once perfect skin, he was met with a horrifying phrase._

"_Who are you?"_

…_._

* * *

><p>"Daddy?!" a small voice screamed up at the blonde man as he felt a light tugging on his pants leg.<p>

"Hm? W-What?!"

"I'm hungry!"

A low chuckle broke through his lips as he was taken away from his thoughts by his four-year old son, Alfred. Alfred was the more vocal one of his sons by far, always yelling and screaming whenever he could unlike his twin brother who preferred to stay quiet and simply observe the situations around him.

"Alright alright, calm down. I'll get breakfast started soon, so go get dressed. Can you do it by yourself this time?" he asked as he picked Alfred up from his bed and set him down on the floor as he got his robe on, not wanting to get dressed since it was the weekend.

"Yeah! This time for sure daddy! Mattie too!" the small blonde let out a laugh as he ran out from the room to accomplish his new goal, his stubborn cowlick bouncing to and fro as he did so.

Arthur let out a small laugh, Alfred was always so energetic; it was refreshing. The Englishman looked around his room and picked up the small picture of him and Francis on his dress," Please remember me soon Francis…The boys are getting older…they need you.." he let out a sigh and gave the photo a tender kiss.

…_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Francis do we really need to take a picture?"<em>

"_But of course~! It is our first Christmas together since we started dating, so it is a special occasion, non?" the Frenchman smiled and looked at himself through the camera of his phone, tossing the golden locks of hair over his shoulder," Besides, we hardly ever take pictures together because of you, so I want at least one more to add to my collection~"_

"_That makes you sound like a stalker you bloody frog."_

"_Maybe I am one." He leaned in and bit Arthur's ear lobe," But you'll never know that will you?"_

_Arthur's face flushed red as he shoved the slightly taller male away from himself," Y-You perverted bastard! Why do you have to act so creepy?!" he frowned deeply and crossed his arms across his chest._

_Francis gasped and held a hand over his heart in fake hurt, "But Arthuuuuuur, You __**love**__ when I act creepy!" _

"_I most certainly do not!"_

"_Hmm..Fine then." He let out his laugh and kissed the stubborn blonde on the cheek," One picture cher, that's all I'm asking of you."_

_Arthur sat on the floor quietly, staring at the glimmering lights on the Christmas tree. It was beautiful, the highlight of the house. It stood tall despite being so small at the same time. The silver tinsel wrapped around its branches only added to its beauty. _

"_Arthur?"_

"_One picture. That's it." _

"_Ah~! I knew you would come around!" Francis exclaimed as he clapped his hands together and scooted close to Arthur, his arm wrapped around his slender waist," Ready?"_

"_No." _

_Francis frowned and started tickling his side," Now are you ready?!"_

"_W-Wait no stop! Haha!" he laughed loudly and tried to get away from his attacker, but Francis kept his hold firm._

"_Un, deux, et trois!" he smirked triumphantly as he pressed the button on his phone to take the picture. It was perfect," Oh Arthur look, you're actually smiling for once! Maybe now I can prove to people you do have teeth." _

"_Piss off! Everyone has teeth you bloody wanker! Now hand that over! It's an ugly picture!"_

"_Non! I like it, I think I'll set it as my backg-Ah!" _

_The night continued on like that. Once Arthur had tackled Francis to the ground they had an all out wrestling match in the living room before they found themselves cuddled against each other and giving the other loving kisses on the lips._

"_Happy Christmas frog.."_

"_Joyeux Noel Arthur~"_

…

* * *

><p>Arthur smiled sadly at the picture before placing it back in its spot on the dresser. It was one of his favorite memories, but it saddened him. The thoughts of when his husband actually knew who he was and cherished him only made the Brit long for his husband's presence even more. He had tried many times after Francis first woke up to make him remember, but he only managed to get on the bad side of his lover. It often ended in Francis screaming for security and Arthur being dragged out by said security or one of Francis' friends.<p>

As he reached the kitchen, his other son, Matthew, was still in his pajamas and holding his beloved, stuffed polar bear he had gotten at the zoo.

"Papa!"

"Good Morning sunshine~ Are you hungry too?"

"Mhm!"

The small boy nodded and sat himself down at the table as Arthur watched carefully to make sure the boy didn't fall. Francis would have loved to see how big their boys were getting, but the man was missing. Gone back to his old apartment he had lived in before marrying Arthur, claiming Arthur was delusional and crazy. It had hurt, hearing such harsh words from his lover and being forcibly taken from the room from his denial. Francis' friends had promised to take care of Francis though since Francis had small fragments of memories of the trio having a drink together. That had hurt him even more, but he had asked them to keep in touch with so he could be informed of his husband's life. He wanted to hear everything that happened. So far, he hadn't heard anything about Francis remembering him or their children. He was relieved to hear that Francis hadn't gone out and found anyone to date though, his heart throbbed just from the thought of his lover with someone other than himself.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"You were staring at the wall again…"

"Oh, so I was. I'm sorry love, just a little distracted today." He ran his fingers through his own messy hair and started to make a small breakfast for them that consisted of burned toast, burned eggs, burned bacon, and yogurt. He never was good at cooking, that was Francis' job. The boys never complained though, only eating their breakfast and making a mess like any other toddler would do. Though, Arthur had to stop in the middle of his cooking due to Alfred's screaming once he had managed to get stuck in his shirt.

After all their bellies were filled and Arthur had busied himself with washing the dishes a loud crash echoed through the air. He was frozen in place with broken glass spread out along the floor from the plate he dropped as tears quickly clouded his eye sight. Green eyes were locked on a blonde man carrying a box out from the small moving truck with sweat beading down his forehead and a bright smile plastered on his face. Unless his mind was playing another cruel trick on him, he could have sworn his husband was the one moving into the house right across from him.

"Pap-"

"DADDY! YOU BROKE A PLATE!"

Arthur jumped from Alfred's sudden yelling, but kept his eyes aimed at the man outside," Um..Y-Yes I did..You two stay away, I don't want either of you to get cut okay?"

"Okay!" the two replied in unison as they ran from the kitchen to go play in their room, giggling and whispering to each other about what they were going to play with.

"Great…Focus Arthur. Stop being so damn distracted." He let out a small sigh. Only God knew how many plates he had broken from him getting lost in his own thoughts. This was different though, if that really was Francis, then he had a chance to win him back," Yes, that's it! This...This is what I've been waiting for. I'll get him to remember me again…" the Brit smiled to himself, bending down to pick up all the glass shards.

With the mess clean, Arthur spent an hour sitting on the couch to cycle through his thoughts," It's funny…he spent his whole life chasing after me and now…now I'm chasing after him. The tables sure have turned." He chuckled to himself. This was it. It was fate that brought them back together for sure, it was no coincidence that Francis just happened to move in across from him. They were meant to be together, he just knew it. Francis had even said it himself for his wedding vow.

…

* * *

><p><em>There they stood at the altar. Together. Both dressed in a simple white tuxedo with white lilies and roses spread across the room to join them. There were hardly any guests, but they only looked at each other with a deep love in their eyes. Arthur had said his vow with a trembling voice and hand, but Francis only stared at him with admiration before taking a deep breath and saying his vow. Arthur was crying by the time he was finished and only remembered on part. '<em>_I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out.' He held those words close to his heart for they were the ones that meant the most to him._

….

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Francis…we'll be together again soon."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey world~! :D So that was my first chapter to my first fanfic, I really hoped you guys liked it! I'm not sure when I'll get the second chapter up or if I even should put up another chapter(because I don't think this is all that good. n )) Comments are appreciated! I would love to get your opinion on this story and how I can make it better. So, until next time~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, BUT BY GOLLY DO I WISH I DID**

* * *

><p>Scones. What was he even doing? Arthur stood in front of the white door with a basket of his homemade scones. The poor things were burned of course, but they still tasted good. Alfred and Matthew ate them all the time, though they were only four.<p>

"Okay. Deep breaths Arthur. This shouldn't be scary at all, **you** are a gentleman!" he threw his fist in the air as the tiny honey blonde next to him did the same and let out a loud, childish laugh. Three knocks on the door.

"Oui?" A wavy haired blonde met messy hair as the door swung open. His heart stopped. A small throb making the Brit want to turn around and run. There were too many memories; the scar on the Frenchman's left cheek made his eyes water.

"I-I…erm...I made these for you. I know you don't know me all that well, but I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." He looked down and held the brown basket of burned scones to him. Alfred was busy staring up at Arthur with wide eyes while Matthew hid behind Arthur's leg at the sight of a stranger.

"Ah…merci?" he took the basket with a puzzled face before staring Arthur in the eyes," Do I know you from somewhere?"

Another throb of his heart.

"You know me as the 'creepy stalker' from St. Peter's hospital…"

"That was you?!"

"Ye-"

"Are you still stalking me?"

"No of course I'm not you twat! I was never stalking you in the first place!"

"But you were!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you we-"

"JUST TAKE THE STUPID SCONES YOU WANKER! I'M DONE TALKING TO YOU!"

Before Francis could reply, the bushy browed man was already storming back down the street to his own home with the two toddlers in tow; Alfred waving back at Francis and Matthew doing his best just to keep up with Arthur's long strides. A small smirk reached Francis's face, he didn't know how he hadn't seen it before, but the Brit was actually quite cute. Especially that cute, little tush of his and the slightly curvy hips that swayed while he walked. If only he didn't have such a temper.

….

* * *

><p>"Hey daddy?"<p>

"Yes Alfred?"

"What were you yelsjbng tuh thuhg?"

"Alfred don't talk when you have food in your mouth." Arthur said with a sigh. It was noon now. He had made the twins grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. It was one of the only foods he could make successfully without burning it or having it burst into flames on the stove.

….

* * *

><p>"<em>Like this?"<em>

"_Non. You're going to burn it if you keep it sitting there any longer."_

"_Well then tell me when to turn it!"_

"_Calm down, just flip it!"_

"_Like this?!"_

"_What are you doing?!" _

"_I'm flipping the sandwich!"_

"_You flipped half of it! Why did you put the spatula in between the bread and the cheese? That doesn't even make sense!"_

"_I didn't know what to do!"_

"_Well that wasn't it! Here, let me help."_

"_No, I want to do it!"_

"_You're messing my pan up with all the melted cheese!"_

"_Wait, I think I got it."_

"_Oh really now?"_

"_Shut up!" _

_A groan came out through the Frenchman's mouth. Arthur was horrible at cooking. __**Horrible**__. The man said he wanted to learn to cook something and this was one of the simplest things he could think of. Now, he had a ruined pan and melted cheese all along the stove from Arthur's failed flipping attempts. He had his arms wrapped around Arthur's slender waist and his stubbly chin on his shoulder as he watched the other attempt to cook. It was quite cute though, the Englishman's tongue peaked out from the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on his grilled cheese. _

"_I think you burned it." Francis smiled and dug his nose into Arthur's butter colored hair. Strawberries. Arthur always smelled like some sort of fruit._

"_I did?"_

"_Oui."_

…_._

* * *

><p>Small tears collected in his eyes. It was another painful memory, but it was lovely as well. Before the accident, Francis would always try and teach Arthur to cook something new whenever they had food that was close to expiring. It usually ended up with them having to toss it out or getting the fire extinguisher. They always laughed at the end though. Not those fake laughs or laughs to get rid of an awkward silence, but true, honest laughs. It was love. The love that they shared together for only four years before..before…<p>

"Papa? You're crying again…" Matthew said from the table with his grilled cheese held between his tiny hands.

"Ah n-no. I'm just…something got in my eye. You know me." He chuckled softly as he rubbed his eyes and dabbed them with a napkin," Is your sandwich good?"

"Mhm!"

"What about yours Alfred?"

The honey blonde looked up with crumbs spread across his chubby cheeks," Yeah!"

"I'm glad. Here let's get you cleaned up a bit." He chuckled as he used another napkin to clean the boy's hands and face despite his protests.

Arthur loved his boys. Francis had picked them out after all, but he loved them even despite that fact. It was a shame, the man who picked them out didn't even know of their existence, or at least the fact that they belonged to him. Francis would have made a good father-no. He will be a good father, Arthur knew. The wavy haired blonde had always been kind and caring, unlike himself who was full of his own pride despite what Francis said otherwise. Despite that though, he remembered how excited the man had been when he suggested the adoption and when they both agreed they would get the twins when they had first set their eyes on the two.

….

* * *

><p><em>Small, timid eyes of blue and violet looked up from their incubators to meet cerulean blue and emerald green ones. Their mother had died giving birth to them and the father was nowhere to be heard from. Francis's blood always seemed to boil whenever he heard stories and news articles about men leaving their pregnant lovers. <em>

"_Hi there Matthieu~ I'm your new papa, Francis." Arthur looked over to see Francis crouched down next to the incubator with that same old stupid grin on his face whenever he was excited about something. His slightly hairy arms were placed on his knees, as he stared at the small mass that struggled to wiggle its legs and arms. Alfred was placed in the incubator next to Matthew's with even more wires than the other twin. He had been born right after Matthew, but the doctors had a hard time getting him out since he had decided to come out legs first. _

_Arthur turned his attention from Francis to Alfred and watched the tiny boy flail his legs and open his mouth to cry, but no noise came out. He had never been good with children, having been the youngest of his siblings, and didn't know what to say. The baby couldn't talk back after all, so he saw no point in talking to it._

"_Arthur, aren't they cute?" _

"_I suppose so…"_

"_Oh please, they're adorable just admit it already!" _

"_Hm."_

"_Come here~" Francis ushered him over with his finger and sat him down on a chair. A tight grip held onto Arthur's small wrists and guided them into the glove box of the incubator," Relax okay? HE can't hurt you." _

"_W-Wait Francis, I can-" The warm hand let go before he could protest and before he knew it, Matthew had perked up and reached his small, plump hands up to meet Arthur's stiff, frozen ones. _

"_There you go Arthur~ that's one of our new babies you're touching."_

"_He's…He's cute." _

"_Just like you?_

"_Shut it."_

…_._

* * *

><p>"Daaaaad! You're squishing us!"<p>

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at an upset Alfred with his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk and a red faced Matthew that he had held in a tight hug.

"Oh, sorry about that loves." He reluctantly let the two go and laughed as Alfred took dramatic breaths as Matthew did the same," Why don't you two go up and play? I'll clean up." The Brit smiled as he watched the two jump down from the table and run into the living room to watch cartoons. Memories flashed through his mind when he and Francis would spend endless nights watching all their favorite television shows until one of them passed out from fatigue. Sometimes, those nights would end up in sex when neither of their parents were home at whatever house they had chosen for the night, but that only ever happened when they were watching a suggestive movie together. Arthur had been rather shy about it since it had been his first time, but the Frenchman had been comforting and rather skilled at the act. Their first time together happened a few months before Francis had proposed and Arthur could remember every moment of it. That was for another time though. He had chores to do now.

Weeks had passed by until one Friday evening when the boys were already asleep and Arthur was sitting on the couch watching the news, he heard his doorbell ring accompanied by a few knocks on the door.

"Francis?" he stared at the Frenchman that smiled awkwardly and waved at him with a plate of cookies in his hand. They looked as good as ever.

"Good evening bushy brows!"

"Don't call me that you wanker. What do you want?"

"I just came to thank you for the…gift you gave me. I'm sure you'll like these much better than I did those pieces of charcoal you gave to me." He smirked cockily and Arthur could just feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Hey! I put my heart and soul into making those **delicious** scones."

"Obviously."

"I did."

"Mhm, well I think you'll like these. Maybe one day you can cook something I don't get a stomach ache from."

"Whatever. I can make an amazing grilled cheese."

"Sure you can."

"Why don't you come over and try it one time? You're stupid taste buds will be blown away."

"I'll keep that in mind then." His cerulean blue eyes shone brightly, the same eyes that made Arthur's heart melt every time as a blush covered his face.

"R-Right…!"

"Until then~" Francis laughed and handed the plate of cookies to Arthur before turning away and marching back to his house while he whistled 'london bridge is falling down' to himself.

His heart ached now; the maple wood door creaking as it was closed shut.

"Please…Please remember soon Francis…You're right here and I don't know if I can keep myself from just throwing myself at you..." he sighed a heavy sigh as he walked to the kitchen and put the neatly decorated cookies on the counter and unwrapped them from the plastic wrap protecting them. His eyes soon met with tears pouring out and a painful stab to his wounded heart. It was his favorite cookie. No. Their favorite cookie. One that held so many feelings and memories for each other before it was ripped away from them after the accident. Arthur still remembered though. He would always remember. The painful ache in his chest made him crumble to the ground and cry out with pained tears that stained his cheeks. It hurt so much. The man hadn't even realized what these cookies meant to Arthur. It felt like the one he loved had just stabbed him in the chest and now he was trying to hold all the memories and willpower not to give up inside of himself. Sometimes, it would slip right through his fingers. A feeling that he could never bring Francis back to him. The love of his life. Gone without another word to him. Memories of 'who are you?' shot and rang though his head, but all he could do was cry and cling onto the last drops of hope he had. Hope that his love would be found once more and returned.

Francis had given him snickerdoodles.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys~! So I just want to thank all of y'all that read the first chapter and followedfavorite/reviewed. ouo It really means a lot to me since it's my first story and all that jazz. OH well, I might start updating this every Wednesday. Welp, until next time my beloved readers~! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but that would be pretty sweet if I did**

* * *

><p>Four small hands helped each other carry a heavy tray up the stairs as its contents tittered back and forth, threating to spill on the two small boys. It was a rainy day and no sun seemed to shine through the dark, ominous clouds that wouldn't be leaving for a while. A loud creaking echoed through the master bedroom that was dark and gloomy despite the occasion as the twins carefully 'tip-toed' through the room to the bed that was missing its other occupant.<p>

"One..." a shuffle.

"T-Two..." a grunt.

"Three!" a yawn.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" the two blondes screamed as loud as they could with bright smiled on their face as they earned a laugh from their half-awake father in bed.

"We made you breakfast!" they made their way over to the side of the bed and held the tray up. Milk literally sloshing against the sides of the tray and most of the cereal spilling over the side of the plastic bowl. The glass of milk was barely filled and had maybe a few drops if anything.

The Brit smiled at the two and pat them on the head after he took the tray to set it on his lap," Thank you very much loves~ How did you know it was my birthday?" he looked down at the two and helped them to climb onto the other side of the bed. Francis's side.

"The guys at the door told us!" Alfred smiled proudly, but Arthur's eyes only went wide as he spit out some of the cereal he had in his mouth.

"W-What?! I told you not to talk to strangers! Much less open the door for them!"

"But they said they knew you!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"But they looked nice."

"…Oh Alfred, you two just wait here okay?"

"Okay~!" the two smiled in unison.

Arthur sighed and got out of bed, turning the television on to keep the boys occupied so they wouldn't come down in case something went wrong before getting on his robe and raced downstairs, but stopped in his tracks when he reached the last wooden step.

"Hey eyebrows." An albino pulled down the dark shades to the tip of his nose with the most arrogant looking smirk on his face. His pale skin and hair contrasted against the dark clothing he had on.

"Hola Arthur!" The other man, a dark haired brunette with tanned skin, smiled brightly at him with pearly white teeth and a green jacket, jeans, and his own sunglasses on.

Thump.

A loud, angered groan erupted from the blonde's mouth as he slammed his head against the railing. His heart was slowing down from the panic attack his son had given him. As sweet as the boy was, he was still young and young went hand in hand with being naïve as well as easily persuaded," You idiots. The both of you nearly gave me a heart attack. Why don't you two just wait at the door like normal people?!"

"Because we are far from normal if you haven't noticed already."

"Oh shut up Gilbert. Why are you even here?" With his heart back to a regular beat, the Brit made his way over and ushered them over to the couch.

"Just came to say happy birthday to our favorite angry ass brit with the pole stuck up his ass!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh calm down, we just came to give you cake."

Arthur sighed as Antonio set the store bought cake on the coffee table with a nod. It had been a few years since he had a cake. Ever since Francis left for France after the accident, the green-eyed male had been too busy taking care of his two baby boys by himself to even think about his birthday. Birthdays.

….

* * *

><p>"<em>Arthur, you made this?" <em>

"_Well, I had Kiku help, but I cut the fruit."_

"_That's so sweet of you~"_

"_Sh-Shut up! Just eat the damn thing!" _

"_Ohonhonhon, why don't I just eat you instead?"_

"_YOU PERVERT!"_

_The wavy blonde only laughed and held a fussy, red-faced Arthur in his arms. It was his birthday and his stubborn lover had given him a small basket of chocolate strawberries, bananas, oranges, and pineapples along with a bouquet of white roses. He popped a strawberry in his mouth and smiled," Ce'st bon!" _

"_What?" _

"_I told you what those meant already._

"_I didn't care to remember your froggy language."_

"_How mean." _

"_That is not mean, it is simply a fa-" Arthur's words were cut short. A pair of warm lips were pressed up against his own. They often had moments like this, where Francis would cut him off with a gentle kiss to shut him up. Neither of them cared though, despite their full on brawls or tiny squabbles; it brought them together. Whether their fists or their lips that connected them, there was always a spark. Even the tears both of them had shed from their constant fighting couldn't burn out the flame they had. _

…_._

* * *

><p>Saddened eyes turned to face the heartbroken man who had burst into tears. The stinging in his heart was back once more to torment him, letting him know that the poor thing was missing its other half. The half that made him whole. Happy even. He felt the German and Spaniard wrap their arms around him as they did when they first saw Francis in the hospital with Arthur sobbing onto the Frenchman's scarred chest. It hurt them all. The accident. The calls. Everything. Gilbert and Antonio knew that Arthur was hurting the most. He had to raise two boys, boys that Francis had wanted, by himself and live his life with something missing. Someone missing.<p>

"You gonna be okay Artie?" Gilbert rubbed his back with concerned eyes, the two had never gotten along very well, but they were still friends in a way.

"I-I'll be alright…"

"Are you sure amigo?" Olive green eyes wiped the sorrowful emerald ones with a tissue.

"Yes…Thank you though…" Arthur took a deep breath and held his robe tighter to his body. His heart ached. His chest hurt. He just wanted Francis back. His lover. His soul mate as the Frenchman had put it. Four years it had been since the accident. He loathed the man, the drunkard that had hit his husband. He had only suffered only minor casualties while Francis had suffered so many.

"We'll give you some time to yourself now…It was nice seeing you." The albino got up as well as the brunette who followed him to the door.

"It was nice seeing you two too. How is…um…Is…Is he doing any better? Francis?" He asked as he watched the pair put on their shoes.

"He's doing a bit better. Finally managed to recognize his own mother and father right before we left France to move here." Gilbert smiled softly and pat Arthur on the shoulder," Don't worry. He's making good progress. The French fry will remember you soon. Promise."

"Thank you Gilbert. I'm glad to hear he's doing better at least."

"No problem! See ya later brows!"

"Adios Arthur!"

The door closed, leaving the Brit to himself. He was hurting so much. How could his husband be so close to him and yet not know who he was. They had shared everything together. They protected each other.

….

* * *

><p>"<em>You faggot! I knew it, you probably enjoy the thought of going to hell don't you?! Do you want to go to hell faggot?!" <em>

"_N-No…! Father p-please just listen to me!"_

_Arthur stood in the living room with bright, red bruises adorning his face. He had just come out to his father. The fact that he was gay. A homosexual who was in love with Francis. They had even started dating. Francis's parents had been much more understanding and accepting when they stood, hand-in-hand, in front of them and spilled out their secret. The couple was going to do the same with Arthur's father, but the Frenchman was running late from his play practice and Arthur had told his father the secret early. Tears stained his cheeks as his father stood in front of him with another raised hand. _

_Smack!_

"_Why should I listen to you?! You're a no good, worthless, piece of shit son. A faggot. I have a faggot for a son. A FAGGOT!" _

_Another smack._

"_I raised you to be a responsible young man, and this. THIS! Is how you repay me for my hard work! Do you like to get fucked up the ass? Or you a little slut as well? I bet you suck his cock every night. Or should I ask how many cocks you suck?"_

"_F-Father please…! I-I'm not like that! It just happened, I-I didn't mean to for it to happ-"_

"_So you mean to tell me it just 'happened'?! You just 'happened' to be a fairy? A little SHIT that just so happened to like to take it up the ass? I bet he's just using y-"_

"_HE IS NOT! FRANCIS LOVE-" _

_A loud ringing shot through the air as a vase was shattered on the floor with the beautiful daisies now turned into a pile of petals and stems that no longer spread light in the grim home. _

"_Don't you dare say that name to me again. I forbid you to see that demon again. That fairy. I'll make sure you get your head straight." The middle aged man shoved Arthur down to the floor as the boy cried out in protest. He kicked the boy in the side, leaving more bruises that would taint his body. He spat, punched, kicked, and whipped him with his belt. _

"_P-Please st-stop it..!" _

_The man didn't listen though. His own father, beating him to his death. A stern fist gripped the buttery hair and yanked him up to his feet," Should I? I think you need another beating. Maybe slap the gay right out of you." _

"_You c-can't! Pl-!" he closed his swollen eyes tightly as he saw his father's hand fling into the air once more. They both were shaking violently; one with fear and the other with anger. His bit his cheek, anticipating the hit to his face, but it never came. A timid green eye opened to see Francis holding his father's wrist with a deathly glare on his face. A glare that Arthur had never seen before. The cerulean blue eyes that usually held so much love in them now had so much hate etched them._

"_How DARE you hurt your own child! You despicable man! He has done nothing wrong!" Francis let go of Arthur's father's wrist and gently pulled his boyfriend into his comforting arms," If anything, you will be the one to go to hell. So please, go ahead and rot when you get there. I surely won't give a damn"_

…_._

* * *

><p>Arthur found himself crying again, a sobbing mess laying in the entryway. He could feel his heart clenching and unclenching in his chest. The one still littered with scars and bruises from his beatings as a child.<p>

"P-Papa...?"

"Daddy…?"

The Brit looked up to his see his two boys peeking at him from behind the kitchen wall. They had small tears in their eyes from seeing their father so sad. He always managed to worry the both," Come here loves."

The twins ran over to give their dad a hug and nuzzle into his chest," I'm alright…Sorry if I worried you two. I just got a little emotional..." he held them close. He didn't know what he would do if they were taken away from him too. His little angels. They were what kept him going in the cruel world he lived in. Every day he woke up to see their smiling face and joyful laughter that brought a smile to his own face.

"You get emotional a lot papa…" Matthew looked up at Arthur with violet eyes and a frown on his face.

"I know…They say it's good to get emotional. It means you're human." Green eyes glanced over to blue ones," Don't cry Alfred. You don't have to be sad."

Alfred looked up with tears streaming down his face," B-But daddy is sad, so I'm sad…! I want daddy to be happy!" he cried out and gripped Arthur's robe tightly and dropped the stuffed alien he had held in his arms for comfort.

The Brit only chuckled and wiped all their tears," I love you two~ If anything, your smiling faces make me happy, so smile loves."

The twins sniffled and smiled as they heard their father laugh with a genuine laugh.

"I love you too." They said in unison as they hugged each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys~ So I don't think I'll update this every Wednesday. xD Maybe every Tuesday since that's what I've been doing. :3 But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit, I had no idea what I was going to write for this chapter. I was just brain dead. n Thanksies for all the favoritesfollows/reviews btw~! And so, until next time~! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but that'd be the rocks if I did.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure you want to go Arthur?"<em>

"_Yes…I'll be fine, now stop worrying." _

"_I love you." _

"…_I know…" _

_The two blondes walked down the street hand-in-hand with one sporting red and purple bruises along the pale skin of their face and arms. Only a day had passed since Arthur's father had beaten him and the blonde was bravely making his way to their high school, insisting a few bruises weren't going to stop him getting an education._

_He really was reckless._

_After Francis had taken the messy blonde back to his own home to relax and get treated for his wounds, he had Arthur's eldest brother bring over some clothes and other items so he wouldn't have to go back home for a while. _

"_This will be the last time I'll ask, are you sure about this? If not, I'll take you right back to my house." The Frenchman said as he looked over at his wounded lover with concerned eyes. He only got a nod in response as they walked together into the dreary building. _

_It was quiet. The atmosphere was uncomfortable as thousands of pairs of eyes glared into the two males who kept their heads held high. It didn't stay like that though, an eruption of whispers and giggles echoed throughout the hallways and classrooms. _

"_I heard he got caught up in a gang fight" a girl whispered as she watched Arthur pass with stained skin. _

"_Really? I heard he was beat up behind the school for being a smartass again." _

"_Honestly, whatever it was, he deserved it."_

_It hurt. What did they know? How could they talk to him like that right to his face? His emerald eyes stared down at his feet as Francis led him through the unforgiving halls; the man having promised to walk with him to each and every one of his classes. _

"_Are those fags holding hands?" _

"_Haha, they totally are!" _

_The group of boys sneered at the couple as they passed, even daring to shove them to the side. The two marched onwards though, despite the taunting. Arthur could feel Francis's hand gripping his own tighter with each step. Those eyes. Those cerulean eyes; were full of hate once more. _

"_What happened to him?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_I hope he's alright."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because he's a human too."_

"_So? He's a smartass."_

"_So are you." _

"_Shut up." _

_Arthur could feel the two girls staring at him and Francis as they walked. He could feel the glare colliding with the eyes of sympathy. He wondered how they were even friends, their personalities clashed with each other. He couldn't say much though, his own personality always mashing with Francis's. _

_They were so close to getting to Arthur's first class, but something snapped. Before he knew it there were screams the followed after a loud thud and the sound of bones breaking. The messy blonde simply stood there with his hand still held out to his one and only comfort, but it wasn't there. Instead the warm hand was shedding blood along the plain walls and floors. Francis had this pure look of anger as he held a boy twice his size up against the wall with blood splattered on both of their clothes. The boy held his hands up as he was held by his shirt collar. The phrase he muttered to his friends still rang out. _

"_I bet Francis raped him." _

…_._

* * *

><p>"Dad the door keeps ringing!"<p>

Arthur awoke to Alfred pulling on his arm and jumping up and down. His eyes were damp and his heart felt heavier than usual. He hated that dream. That nightmare. The blonde had just wanted to take a simple nap, but that hardly ever happened.

Daaaaad!"

"Alright! I'm up, I'm up." He yawned and pat the golden blonde on the head before he got the door, his jaw nearly dropping as he saw who it was," Why are you here?"

"I believe you had to prove to me you could cook a grilled cheese sandwich that wouldn't make my stomach churn." The wavy blonde smirked at him as he allowed himself to come inside. He looked as dressed up as usual. It made Arthur's heart flutter.

"It's not my fault you can't recognize great cuisine."

"Great cuisine huh? I'm sure five star restaurants don't serve burned food."

"Oh whatever!"

Francis laughed and took his shoes off while Arthur led him to the kitchen. It was a nice spacious area despite all the crayons spread out across the island and floor with crudely drawn pictures. Alfred and Matthew were sitting on the stools, ignoring the Frenchman that made his way over to the two toddlers.

"Are you two responsible for these pictures?"

"Mhm!" they chimed in unison.

A chuckle came from both Arthur and Francis's mouth at how in sync they were. Arthur especially; knowing how different the two could be.

"My name is Francis, What are your names?"

"My name is Alfred! You can call me Al though 'cause that's what daddy calls me sometimes!" he looked at the Frenchman with a wide smile before he went back to his coloring.

"And what about you?" the man turned to the quieter boy who looked like he was ready to pee himself as he looked up.

"M-Matthew…" the lighter haired blonde said in something barely above a whisper.

"Matthew and Alfred. Those are nice names~" Francis placed his hand on his chin with a puzzled expression. Those names sounded so familiar for some odd reason, but he couldn't figure out why. His head was starting to hurt. All he could hear were the faint sounds of babies crying in his head. Where? WHERE had he heard these names before?!

"Francis!"

"Quoi?!"

"Your food is ready…"

"Ah, it is. Merci beaucoup mon cher." Wait. The man froze. Why did he just call Arthur 'dear'? He had so many thoughts running in his head. Maybe he confused him for a past girlfriend or something.

Arthur stared at him with wide eyes that started watering. His heart was throbbing again. He hadn't heard those sweet terms of endearment in such a long time. Maybe this was a sign though. A sign that deep down, Francis still had his memories.

It was quiet in the room now. Nothing but the sounds of crayon rubbing against paper and the occasional grunt from Alfred when he messed up. The two adults both confused and lost in their thoughts.

"It's good. I'm surprised." The Frenchman broke the silence after he bit into the sandwich. His stomach had made a small noise of complaint which motivated him to take the first bite. It was frightening though, after Francis had taken a bite of the scones the messy blonde had given him, he wasn't so sure he should eat at all if it was made by Arthur.

"I told you so."

"Oh please, it's just a sandwich. Anyone can make it."

"Shut up. You said it was good and that's all that matters."

"Really now?"

"Yes really!"

They both stared at each other before bursting out into laughter, leaving the twins to be very confused at what was so funny.

….

* * *

><p>"So he just came up and pushed me into the fountain!"<p>

"That's crazy. You didn't even know the guy."

"Exactly!"

It was the middle of the night now, but yet Francis was on the couch with Arthur, laughing and talking like they had known each other for years, which they had. It was the first time in four years that Arthur was able to talk to his husband and enjoy each other's company. His heart was happy for once. He was happy.

"Oh geez, would you look at the time. I should get going." Francis got up and went to put his shoes on as Arthur followed with a small smile on his face," Sorry for taking up so much of your time."

"No, it's fine. I wasn't doing anything anyway."

As he stepped out onto the porch, the Frenchman turned back with a chuckle," I had a good time getting to know you."

"Me to-"

"I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow…um…if you would like to join me for dinner. Just to repay you for your hospitality."

"Oh…uh I suppose that would be alright."

"So is that a yes?"

The Brit's face was burning from the bright blush on his face. Was Francis really asking him out?

"A-Are you really that stupid?! Of course it means yes!" and with that, the door slammed to leave a bewildered Francis to himself.

"This is it…Oh God, thank you. Thank you so much." Tears fell from the green eyes that were filled with so much more emotion than usual. The blonde was leaning against the door holding his chest with a smile still on his face. There was only happiness around the Brit now. The dreary clouds that usually surrounded him had been chased off. This was his chance to get Francis back. His husband. His lover. His soulmate.

….

* * *

><p>"<em>Bonjour bushy brows!" <em>

"_What did you just call me?!"_

"_Just the usual."_

"_You bloody frog. Why don't you go bother someone else?" _

"_Because you're fun to tease."_

"_Ugh. What do you want?" _

"_You. Me. Ice rink. 11 o'clock?" _

"…"

"…"

"_Did you just ask me on a date?" _

"_Oui."_

"…"

"_So…?"_

"_Is this a joke? Or one of your stupid dares?" _

"_Neither. I'm really asking you out. Just me and you. From my own will."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow!" _

"_Wait what?!" _

_Arthur stood with his books on the floor. He didn't even know what had just happened. All he was doing was heading to the school library and now. Now he had a date. This had never happened to him before. The heart in his chest was pounding and his face was a nice pink color from his ears down to his neck. He hadn't expected this. He watched as Francis's wavy locks disappeared around a corner. What was with him? That stupid bastard. Always confusing his thoughts and making him feel unsure about nearly everything. _

…_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't let me go!" <em>

"_I won't, but if you keep hitting me I just might!" _

_Wobbly legs were held up by a strong pair of arms. They were an odd sight to see, one man being pulled by his arms and the other leading him around the rink. No one would have expected them to be on a date with all the fighting they were doing, but yet they were. It took several hours before Arthur could stand on his own on the ice. _

"_See? I told you, you could do it."_

"_Of course I can! You can do anything if you put your mind to it." _

"_That's not what you were saying a few hours ago."_

"_Oh shut it! You should be happy I'm even here with your pompous ass."_

"_Yes of course. Thank you soooo much my lord." _

_The Frenchman laughed and circled around Arthur as he bowed to enrage the other even more. Despite it all, they were both having a good time. It was empty except for a few other people, but it felt like they were the only two in the rink. Their eyes never left each other; an unbreakable bond was forming between the two. Something that would last forever. Neither of them knew of course, as the love between them started to bloom._

….

* * *

><p>"You were such an asshole back then too." Arthur smiled as he looked at the pair of skates sitting in the closet. It was a nice memoir. They went ice skating every single weekend after the first time they went. When they got married though, they hardly ever went; both of them busy with work, not to mention the two baby boys they were getting ready to adopt.<p>

The skates didn't make him sad. How could he? It was what got them together at first. He only had them to thank. Now, he had a chance to have that all back and there was no way that he was going to pass it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's Tuesday and I just want to say thank you SO much for all the feedback! ou/o It makes me super happy, even though y'all are saying how sad this is. xD Sorry! So, I made this chapter a happy one for you guys. But don't think I won't crush your little hearts with angst. :D Lol anyway Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate if not Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Btw sorry about this chapter, it's more of a filler if anything cuz I was brain dead. So, Until then~! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hetalia because if I did it would be poo and no one likes poo and I'm sorry this is late guys, I guess that makes me poo**

* * *

><p><em>Up he went. Step by step on the never-ending staircase. It was dark and cold unlike the spring air that was usually present. The cold stung against his cheeks and left Goosebumps all along his arms and legs, but he pressed on. Looking down, there was only a bottomless pit. It was warm at the bottom though, familiar even, but there was something at the top. The longer he walked up, the steeper the stairs got and the colder it got. There was eventually light though. A golden ray that broke through the despair and grimness of the dark. He reached out to touch the light above him, but it was slowly getting farther away. Down and down he fell, unaware and ignorant as he slipped away down the stairs he had already traveled. <em>

…_._

* * *

><p>Cold. Why was it cold? Arthur jolted up from his bed in a cold sweat. It all felt so real. The dream he had. What did it mean if anything at all? Green eyes darted to look outside, soft flurries glided down to the ground below them. It was strange, being only March and there was snow.<p>

The moon shone brightly through the large windows that adorned the Brit's empty bedroom. The night before had been long and hard, filled with on stretching hours of writing meaningless words on blank paper. He had hoped to get a good night's sleep, but his mind was against that for he was sitting alone in bed at midnight exactly. If only Francis was there; ushering him back to sleep with soothing whispers and caresses. His heart longed for its other half to return, but with each passing day it seemed to only hurt more. A pain that would certainly lead to an untimely demise if left untreated for a long period of time.

"Francis…Where are you when I need you most..? Can't you hear me call for you? Or recognize your heart's pleading for mine?" Arthur sobbed out, clutching his chest that held the painful wound of loss. His feet dragged him over to the window while his tired eyes protested with each step. The window felt cold, frost covering the sides. He wondered if Francis was, by some chance, awake as well. He'd probably be sitting by the fire with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand and a thick blanket thrown over his shoulders.

Down the stairs he went, quietly as to not wake the sleeping toddlers across the hall from his own room. To the kitchen he went with his bath robe on fuzzy slippers to protect the delicate ligaments from freezing. The Brit didn't think he was going to get back to sleep as he made himself a warm glass of milk. Francis always made it for him when sleep seemed to avoid him, and tortured his weary mind.

….

* * *

><p><em>Another snowy night with the clock ticking as each precious second passed by. It had been a few years since Arthur had confessed, confessed his secret to the unforgiving world he lived in. His father had only beaten him more and more after the event. The Frenchman tried to keep him safe, but the Brit had to go home eventually, and it was a painful greeting each time he entered the place hardly anyone would call 'home'. <em>

_Three knocks he placed on the auburn door. No more, no less._

_Inside the quiet home, laid Francis with his hair of gold and clothes of silk. His loving parents asleep upstairs, not caring if he was straight or nay. The young man, having graduated already, carefully ran down the stairs to greet the surprise visitor. _

"_Arthur?" he asked, but never received a reply, only a hug with crystal tears pouring from his lover's eyes. It pained him to see all the stains that tainted the Brit's skin, but even more scars lay within his mind that they were both blind too._

"_Here. It will calm you down I hope." Cerulean blue eyes met soft emerald green as a glass of hot milk was placed on the table for both. _

"_Thank you…"_

"_Of course." _

_It was quiet for a while, an hour or so before Arthur spoke. _

"_He's taking me away, says we're moving to Ireland to straighten me out."_

_This startled Francis," W-Who?" he questioned, though he knew the answer._

"_Father."_

"_When?"_

"_Tomorrow morning." _

_It was then the tears came back, though this time held back by the Brit. It was another couple of minutes before Francis decided to speak this time. He grabbed Arthur's hand, the one's pale and smooth, but with fear hidden in them shown by the shaking he was doing. _

_He took a small breath and smiled sweetly as his eyes shone with the love he had for the one in front of him," Let's get married then. He can't take you away from me then. He wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore and…and it can just be us."_

"_Married? W-What about money and where we're going to live? What if he takes me by force? This won't work out Fra-" he felt Francis stop him with those soft lips of his. It comforted him, despite knowing it was to shut him up. _

"_Don't worry about all that. My parents will surely give us some money."_

"_I haven't finished school yet." _

_That made the Frenchman frown. He had forgotten that his sweet Arthur was two years younger than him. He himself had graduated the previous year while the Brit still had one more year to go before he could graduate, though he acted much more mature for his age. _

"_Francis?"_

"_Let's not worry about that now. My family will surely take you in as you finish school. Right now, I need to know…Will you marry me. I promise I'll keep you safe. It'll keep you from having to move too." _

_Arthur sat there for a few minutes with his eyes looking down at his lap, watching the milk shift around the glass," …Yes." _

"_Really?!" _

"_Yes you idiot, weren't you listening?!" _

_A soft chuckle escaped Francis's mouth as he went to embrace the male he was now engaged to. They spent the rest of the night like that, wrapped in each other's arms as sleep slowly overtook the two of them. _

…_._

* * *

><p>"Papa…?"<p>

"Hm?"

The small child waddled over to Arthur with his stuffed polar bear being dragged across the floor with the same tired eyes that his father had at the moment," I had a bad dream…"

"You did? I'm sorry sweetheart." He bent down to pick up the tired child. Matthew looked a lot like Francis the more he looked at him. They had the same slightly curly hair and the same shade of blonde, but that was sure to change as the boy got older.

"It's 'kay papa…Why are you awake?" Matthew yawned softly as he nestled his head into the crook of Arthur's shoulders while the man started to make his way back up the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh…"

That was all he heard before his child fell back to sleep so quickly. He envied his child's ability to sleep so quickly. Either that, or he was jealous of his children and how neither of them had a care in the world. That's how he wanted it though. The Brit did not want his little balls of sunshine to suffer the way he had to.

"Back to bed for you, sleep tight little one~" he placed the small form into the bed and tucked him in, walking over to Alfred and doing the same since the boy had kicked the blankets to where they sat half on the floor and half on the bed," You too you troublemaker~"

….

* * *

><p>The blaring light of the sun had finally made its way over the hill to torment the restless soul who had only gotten to sleep a mere hour ago. It was going to be another long day for the single parent as he reluctantly woke up in the same bed that was still missing its other occupant. That's what he got for keeping the curtains open though, an early morning wakeup call.<p>

"Ugh. Bloody sun, it only…five in the fucking morning. Great, maybe I'll just leave the boys with one of the neighbors. I can't deal with them today." He groaned as he made his way to the living room where the twins were already awake and watching cartoons.

"Morning Papa!"

"GOOD MORNING DADDY!" They both chimed at the same time, much too loud in the morning. They were definitely not going to be the Brit's problem today.

"Alfred! Would you please not yell so early in the morning?!"

"Sorry…" the boy whimpered, earning a sigh to escape from the tired man.

"I'm sorry Alfred…Hey, how would you two like to go to Miss Elizaveta's today?" he clapped his hands together, he would have to apologize to the woman later on for making her take them so early in the morning.

"Yeah! Cookie lady!" they cheered and quickly ran up to get some proper attire on.

….

* * *

><p>"Please I'm begging you to take them Katyusha! I know Alfred doesn't quite get along with Ivan, but Elizaveta isn't home and I need to get some sleep!" Arthur was desperate now. After discovering the one neighbor he could rely on was on a vacation, he had no choice but to ask the only other people he knew. The only problem was, Alfred absolutely did not get along with Katyusha's younger brother, Ivan.<p>

"Oh, I would love to take in the two little ones!"

"Really?! Oh thank you so much!"

He gave the busty woman a hug, despite not being a hugger himself which earned him a surprised yelp followed by a hearty laugh, and gave his two sons a pat on the back.

"It is of no problem~! Right Ivan?" the woman looked down at the boy hiding behind her leg, only getting a shake of the head in return. He was quite the sight to see. Ivan was only a few years older than the twins, but was shy and socially awkward. The ashen blonde could always be seen with a scarf around his neck and some sort of coat. Arthur thought it weird, but he didn't really care.

"Daddy no! I don't wanna be with them! He's creepy!" Alfred cried and clung onto Arthur's leg while Matthew just clung onto his other leg. He was some sight to see.

"Alfred please, don't be rude. I have some work I need to get done and I can't leave you two at home!"

"I don't want to go!"

_Sigh_

His head hurt now. If only Francis hadn't gotten amnesia, the Brit wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Now his heart was throbbing too.

"Ah…I could take them of your hands if you need."

That voice. Arthur whipped around to see Francis with that same smile on his face that he always did along with a plate of cookies in his hand," I don't kn-"

"Daddy! Can we?!"

"…Fine. Sorry for the trouble Katyusha…"

"Oh it is fine, have a nice day you two!" she sang and closed the door, leaving the two men alone.

Francis placed the food on the doorstep, not wanting to disturb the busy woman and led the small family back to his house. Unknowingly holding Arthur's hand the whole way there. It felt nice, to hold his husband's hand again. The warmth the Frenchman emitted was comforting compared to Arthur's cold one. The one he missed so much.

….

* * *

><p>"Repeat!"<p>

"Again?!"

"Yes."

"You are such a mother! No sugar, only 4 hours of cartoons or less, make sure they eat all three meals plus a snack 30 minutes after lunch, don't let them outside without watching them, don't let them into the street, and bed by six thirty!"

"Good, you have passed my test."

"Yippee." Francis said sarcastically after having to repeat the same thing twenty one times. The short tempered man made sure that anyone taking care of his two angels kept them safe.

"Oh shut up. I'll see you both tomorrow morning okay?" he kneeled down and hugged the two over energetic twins. They were all he had left and he was still working on getting Francis back to his senses. That would take a while though. His twins were the rock he leant on during hard times.

"Okay!" the hugged the Brit back before going back to playing tag inside the new house. It was big and spacious despite housing three people. Gilbert and Antonio were gone at the moment, something about some Italian dates or whatever Francis had told him.

"Promise to keep them safe?"

"I promise, not get going. You look awful and I can't be seen next to something so hideous."

"I hate you."

"As do I."

They exchanged a laugh before Arthur went on his way to get a nice, long rest. The snow had already cleared up as well as the cold feeling the messy-haired blonde had since the dream he had last night. It was strange. Francis just made him feel so warm whenever they touched or even glanced at each other. It gave Arthur hope. Hope that his husband was indeed still in there somewhere. They loved each other after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry this is so friggen late guys. I've been really busy. My brother passed away recently, so I've been busy with all the funeral stuff and doing lots of chores so my mom doesn't have to. But none the less! You all of my humblest apology, especially since my last chapter was complete poo. ;n; It was icky and left a bad taste in my mouth when I reread it. So, sorry guys and until next time~! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but that'd be bad if I did. On second thought, It'd be pretty rad.**

* * *

><p>The Brit had always been better at baking. Cooking on the other hand, it wasn't exactly forte. Try he may, he just couldn't make something all that edible. Each winter he and Francis would make a batch of nice, steamy snickerdoodles to celebrate the first snowfall. There was a different ingredient added as the years changed ever since Arthur had accidently dumped sprinkles into the batter, but when the Frenchman was ripped of his memories and taken from the life he knew, Arthur had never even bothered to try and make another batch. They were what took Francis away from him in the first place.<p>

….

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what are we putting in them this year?"<em>

"_Hm…menthe poivrée!"_

"_What the bloody hell does that mean?!" _

"_Love~"_

"_Oh shut up, what is it really?" _

"_Peppermint." _

"_Mmm…That's my favorite."_

"_You're my favorite."_

"_Would you knock it off?!" _

"_But you are just so cute to tease!"_

_The flustered Brit stormed off to the kitchen, leaving his French lover to only laugh and follow after. They surprised various people when they told them they were indeed married. Always fighting were they, and yet…they had managed to fall in love with one another. The couple put on their aprons and got ready for work, throwing flour at each other and flinging water around like children as they did so._

"_Frog!"_

"_Que?" _

"_Don't 'kay me!"_

"_That's not what I sai-"_

"_I don't care. We ran out of flour, sugar, and we don't have any peppermint sticks." _

"_So? Go get some."_

"_I don't want to, you go get them."_

"_Really?"_

"_I went out yesterday, so now you have to!"_

"…"

"…"

"_D'accord." _

"_Good."_

_The brit smiled proudly as he won their little squabble. There was flour all over his butter colored hair as well as his forehead. Last year it was France working with all the flour, but they liked to take turns so it was Arthur's turn to pound the dough and make it into whatever shape they decided. _

_With a sigh, Francis kissed his demanding husband on the head and slapped some more flour onto the Brit's red cheeks, receiving an angry glare that was followed by a small laugh as he was pushed away. Unfortunately for them, neither knew that that would be the last time they would share an afternoon together like this._

_It was the cookies after all. It was all their fault that Arthur would be swallowed up in depression and despair while Francis had not a clue of what they meant. Each birthday, each anniversary, each snowfall of every month if it did snow, and each Christmas were the dastardly treats made. Now, the recipe was thrown to the side to collect dust. The Brit couldn't bring himself to even look at the unfinished product when he was forced to return to home after the accident. If only the snow had waited one more day, then…then Francis wouldn't feel like he was missing something. _

…_._

* * *

><p>Staring down at the small, yellow recipe card, Arthur gulped and held back the tears that threatened to spill from his emerald eyes. He was tired of crying so much. It wouldn't bring Francis back to him. It didn't then, and it won't do anything now. Besides, the twins were sitting on the counter next to him, he had to be strong for them.<p>

Humming 'Swing low sweet chariot to himself', the older blonde got the ingredients out and started to make the dough. He just had to distract himself the whole time. His sweet boys were desperate for this cookie after a certain Frenchman made some for them a while back when Arthur was forced to leave them with the man.

"Alright Alfred, Matthew. What shape do you want the cookies to be in?"

"Uhh..spaceships!"

"B-Bears!"

The twins said, leaving Arthur to look through the brand new cookie cutters he bought just for the two items. It took him awhile, but he managed to find one shaped like a UFO and a bear shaped one for Matthew.

"Okay then, no-" he was cut short as the doorbell chimed and echoed throughout the house," Just press the cutters into the dough alright? I'll go get the door."

Why? This just had to be his spot of luck. Standing in the door was none other than the Frenchman himself holding a bottle of wine in his hands. Of course, he wasn't complaining, but Arthur wasn't exactly emotionally stable at the moment or any moment come to think of it.

"Ah Bonjour monsieur Arthur!"

"W-What are you doing here?" his voice cracked for a quick second, making the Brit blush and nearly slap himself for sounding so stupid.

"Well, I was digging through the fridge and found this **beautiful** bottle of wine from the 1960's and was wondering if you'd care to have a drink with me?"

"What happened to Antonio and Gilbert?"

"Er…" he looked to the bushed where his friends were hiding and begged for some help. After some time, the two had found out the small fascination that Francis held for Arthur and decided it would be a great time to get the arguing couple back together despite Francis not remembering anything about his past with Arthur. Every day, they would watch as the Frenchman moped around the house about how empty he felt. This was their way to try and speed up the process," They're drunk at home!"

"That's believable, but I don't drink anymore."

"And why not?"

"…I have children."

"Not even a sip?"

"…"

"…sooo yes?"

"Get in here before I change my mind."

….

* * *

><p>All four of them sat on the couch. Maybe this is what it would've been like if Francis had never been in the accident. Matthew and Alfred all tuckered out from making cookies and decorating them all day, including claiming that Arthur should marry Francis once the Frenchman arrived. It was enough to make both of them blush and turn away from each other in an awkward silence.<p>

"Your boys sure are a handful."

"Tell me about it."

The two sat with a glass of wine housed in their hands, Arthur having considerably less than Francis so he wouldn't get drunk. He was such a horrible drunk.

After a few minutes Francis picked up the small picture of him and Arthur kissing at their wedding. It confused him. It sure looked like him, but he knew it wasn't. He wasn't married despite the ring he still wore on his ring finger that would tell anyone else otherwise.

"Who is this?" he asked making Arthur tense up and bite his lower lip.

How could he tell him? The Brit wasn't ready to just say 'it's you'. He hadn't expected Francis to the picture, much less inquire about it. He hadn't even expected the man to come over in the first place! It made his head hurt and his eyes threated to water up.

"I-It's you…?"

"What? You're joking~! Who are you married to?"

"…Like I said, it's you."

"…How can tha-"

"It's you damnit! Stop asking about it! Why don't you just remember already! Why can't you remember it?! You told me you loved me! We exchanged vows and everything! You stupid git! You just h-had to go and get in a car accident d-didn't you?!" he cried out, letting the frustrations he had out from being bottled up for a whole four years," Y-You're such an asshole! How many times do I have to tell y-you?!"

"Arthur I-"

"Shut up already! Just shut up! I am so sick of your shit! I-I just want you to remember a-again! Is that too hard to ask?!" he yelled, waking the twins wake up and look confused at their screaming father.

Both their hearts ached. Arthur held his chest and kneeled over at the waist with his glass of wine shattered on the floor. How else was he supposed to respond? He missed his husband dearly. Now the man was claiming they had never married when the Frenchman did not even know his own birth location. Francis's heart ached because it longed for its other half. He didn't know it though. It was an unfamiliar feeling and yet familiar at the same time.

It was silent except for the sobs of the tired Brit. He was in such terrible pain. It probably didn't help that he was forced to make the cookies that brought him pain with the man who couldn't remember the vow he exchanged or the children he begged and pleaded for Arthur to adopt such a long time ago.

Francis watched in dismay as Arthur eventually fell asleep with his eyes red and puffy and stains running down his cheeks. He didn't know what it was though. This man just seemed so confusing. At one moment he seemed fine, but the next he was an emotional wreck. It all seemed familiar and it was killing the Frenchman. The poor soul in front of him was just broken and miserable.

"Francis?"

"Oui?" he replied as he looked down at the two large set of eyes. It was quite obvious they had never seen their father so distressed, or not like that any.

"Will papa be okay?" Matthew asked as Alfred trudged over and threw a blanket over Arthur's sleeping form.

"I'm not sure…Why don't we get you two to bed? I'll get your papa later."

"Okay…"

Picking up the twins was easy as well as getting them to bed. They really were the angels that Arthur always claimed to be. They were quite cute as well. As he closed the door to their shared bedroom, the Frenchman walked through the hall, admiring all the pictures hanging. Most of them made him frown though, as they were of him with Arthur or with two small children. It made his head hurt. How could he have done any of this he didn't remember? Why couldn't he remember any of it?!

A loud ringing echoed through his head making the man's head only hurt more than it already did. He just couldn't remember and it was killing him. Surely, he would be able to remember if he had gotten married or gotten children. But yet, he couldn't. He had been told he was in an accident, but it never seemed to matter to him before. Now, now he had all these pictures swirling around in his head to confuse him. Was this a cruel trick that god was playing on him? He kneeled down and pressed his head against the cold wall. Now that he thought about it, this house was freezing. It was so cold and depressing than it was during the day when it was warm and inviting.

"God…what's wrong with me? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!" he yelled loudly and thrust his fist into the wall. There was evidence around him that he did in fact have a family, and yet his mind rejected it. It refused to let him remember.

He sat in silence after that. No matter how hard he tried to remember, all he could remember was…

"_Peppermint."_

"_Mmm…That's my favorite."_

"_You're my favorite."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! ouo I have to say thank you so much for all your support with my brother! I appreciate it! You guys are just the sweetest little jelly bellies I have ever met! ~(ouo)~ I have to apologize for another poopy chapter though. ;A; I don't really know where I'm going with this story anymore, I didn't exactly think it through when I started. xD I apologize for the piece of poo I present to you. I'm not very proud of this chapter either. Oh and sorry Shyd. I didn't know how to fit cantankerous or superstitious in here. BUT DON'T WORRY, I SHALL USE THEM EVENTUALLY! o7o Until then~! <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but it's nice to think about if I did. Actually, maybe not.**

* * *

><p>An entire year went by since then. Since Arthur officially broke down, since Francis saw evidence of a past life he never knew existed. They hadn't dared to see each other after that moment. Too embarrassed, too afraid to face the challenges of being an adult. They promised that they would stay together until they no longer walked on the Earth, but they hadn't thought of the possibility of being torn apart from each other's arms.<p>

Arthur was quickly drowned in his own pool of depression. Barely functioning to take care of his boys. His pride and joys in life. It all hurt him too much. It was the same routine every day. Get the twins up and take them to Katyusha's or Elizaveta's house to be taken care of since Arthur lacked the strength to keep up with his daily chores, much less take care of two more human beings. It hurt him deeply, but the Brit just could not keep up with the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Not without Francis at least.

On the other side, the dear Frenchman sat alone in his room or at bars with his head in his hands. Often, he would simply sit and drink. Drink his heart out, clear his mind. While Arthur was wallowing away in self-pity, Francis chose to try and forget everything. Clear away the past he knew, but just couldn't remember. He watched as the season changed, but he stayed the same. A hermit in his own home. His two friends were at a loss of what to do. The only time they managed to coax their French friend out of the room, was when they offered to go buy him a drink at the bar. Even then, the man didn't bother to speak for he was lost in his own thoughts and the numerous headaches he gave himself from thinking too hard. Or maybe, not thinking hard enough.

Another year went by, the two only seeming to be getting worse. Arthur was confronted by both Katyusha and Elizaveta for his carelessness, for how badly he had been ignoring his children for they were practically living with the two women, Alfred often covered in bruises from his constant fighting with Ivan. The two children had already made it into the first grade, but were quiet and often sat by themselves. They saw their father taking shots and getting drunk until he passed out, a sight no child should see. It damaged them, hurt them to see their beloved father in such a horrible position. They longed to see him happy again, or at least be happy the way he was back when they were four. Of course, the Brit managed a smile and a pat on the head at the good grades they brought back, but it never lasted long.

Francis managed to get his act together. His friends managed to talk some sense into the man after a while, but he still held the pain of guilt in his heart each day he woke up. It was obvious to him that Arthur was hurting far worse than him. Maybe it was because one knew all while the other knew none. The Frenchman watched as the newspapers piled up and the grass only continued to get taller. He saw as the two boys would walk home from school everyday and open the oak door, but always paused before they stepped into the house. Always hand-in-hand as they did so. It made the man wonder what it would be like if he hadn't forgotten. It was obvious to him that he had some connection to that house. To the people inside. But yet, it was impossible. It simply couldn't be done.

….

* * *

><p>"You ready Matt?"<p>

"No..."

"Cool!"

"No! I said N-"

_Ding Dong _

The two stood with their backpacks on in front of the large, white door. They were sick of seeing their father in such a wreck. Back then, they were too young to know what was going on, but now they knew. They knew their father had been married. Best of all, they knew it had been to Francis. And that's where they were now. If their parents weren't going to get back together by themselves, then by God they were going to have to do by themselves. At that moment, the door swung open to reveal the frenchman they had seen a few times in the past. Alfred looked down at the wedding photo he held in his hands before looking back up with a nod.

"Uh..Hallo?" Francis stepped out of his house and kneeled before the two six year olds before him," What can I help you with? Is there something wrong with your papa?"

"Yup." The honey blonde, Alfred, answered blatantly as he handed the photo to Matthew who was at a loss of words at the moment.

"Ah...What's wrong with him?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! Give 'im the picture Matt!" the young boy stood with his legs spread apart and his arm raised right at the Frenchman's face with an accusing finger being pointed at him as Matthew coughed and held the picture out.

It was Francis and Arthur at the alter, the Frenchman dipping the Brit down with a kiss to seal their marriage. It confused him though. Why was he being given this? It's not like it was going to help him remember anything. He still didn't know himself what had happened before he forgot everything, much less anything that happened after the first few days he woke up. It was sweet though. Everything was white with a splash of blue and green here and there. They looked happy, genuinely happy. Even the most superstitious of people would agree that this was fate, destiny that the two men were blind to and yet, two young boys saw it all. They knew that those two men were supposed to be together.

"Sorry It's a gross picture, but Mattie here said it would be better than the one with you and Dad throwin' stuff at each other."

"What? Why...Why did you bring this to me in the first place?" Francis chuckled lightly at Alfred's innocence.

"'Cause you and Dad love each other I think. I don't know how that works."

"I don't think you understand...This isn't me."

"Yes it is. Dad said so."

"..."

"Hey! Come with us!"

"Wait what-?!" and before he knew it, the Frenchman was being pulled away by the surprisingly strong six year old while he was being pushed by the other less strong six year old. It was all very confusing to him, but what wasn't confusing to him?

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Alfred knocked on the oak door three times with a large grin on his face. It would have been cute except for the fact Francis was about to go into the house he had been two years ago and left the house making the only adult start bawling his eyes out. Perhaps he should start running back to the safety of his own home while he still could.

"Alfred, Matthew?"

Too late.

"Hi dad…" they both said. It surprised the Frenchman. Before, they had always been so cheery about seeing their father, now it just sounded like they didn't care for the man. Well, more like they were depressed just by his presence. It was shocking to him, seeing such a usually clean, and tidied up man looking so worn down and exhausted.

"Bonjour..?"

"...What are you...doing here..?" Arthur looked at him with wide eyes. Such beautiful, green eyes that shimmered from the sun that shone down on them. Such eyes that held a small glimmer of pride in them as he placed his hands on the twins' shoulders, something the two wished their father did more often.

"I don-"

"We brought him so you can marry again!" Alfred said with a grin plastered back onto his face. It made the two men turn to each other with a shared confused look before they burst into laughter," What's so funny…?" the honey blonde puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms as Matthew turned to him with a confused face as well.

"That's not how marriage works Al…or at least I don't think that's how it works.." Matthew turned his head up to Arthur who was chuckling softly as he pet his head. It made the boy smile since his father hardly ever did that anymore. This is why they were trying to get the two back together again. Then Arthur would be happy again and they could have the same happy father they had when they were a bit younger.

"That's not how it works, you're right Matthew."

"He's a smart boy." Francis commented, making the former nod in agreement as Alfred chimed in with an 'I'm smart too' that only made the two men laugh even more. The twins didn't mind being laughed at. The atmosphere felt nice and warm for once rather than the cold that constantly lodged itself into their home. If this is what it would be like if they manage to get their dad and newly found other dad back together, then they wanted to do it as quick as possible.

"Can you make dinner dad…? You haven't cooked since two weeks ago." Matthew said as he pulled Francis inside with the help of Alfred.

"I uh…"

"Please please please pleaaaaaaseeeeeee?" the two pleaded, holding their hands together as they pulled on the Brit's pant leg.

"Well if you insist, I guess I could whip something up for you two."

"You have to cook for Francis too!" and before the man could respond the pair had ran off to go watch tv upstairs, leaving an awkward air to set in between the two adults.

"Sooo…" Francis looked around, shoving his hands into his pockets. It wasn't that bad when the boys were here, but now that he was here with just Arthur, he was at a loss for words. He could feel his heart throb inside his chest, but he only thought it was the guilt that was trapped inside rather than the love it still held deep down for the other. His heart was in one place, but his mind was in another.

"..I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For..For the way I acted last time..I-I just freaked out on you like that…"

"Non, no It's..It's fine. Don't be sorry about that."

"Are you sure..?"

"Oui..."

"Well alright then…"

"Want me to help with dinner?"

"If you would like to do that."

"Of course I would, I still remember those rocks you gave me a while back."

"Oh shut it." They shared a small smile, unknowingly as a set of blue and violet eyes watched from above.

"Are you sure this is going to work Al?"

"Of course it's gonna works! Why wouldn't it work?"

"Last time we tried one of you plans, you ended up tied to a kite and hanging out of a window."

"Well this is different."

"Bu-mmph!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alfred placed a hand over his brother's mouth. This just had to work. They wanted this more than anything in the whole world. To have a happy family once again. Once that wasn't missing another parent. They only realized it when they first went to school and all the other kids had two sets of parents while they only had the one, and even then, it wasn't like they even had that. It's the whole reason why Alfred came up with the plan to get Arthur back with Francis and why Matthew agreed to it in the first place. They wanted their father happy again.

The honey blonde led his twin down the hall and into Arthur's room, otherwise known as the 'abyss' since it was forbidden for them to go inside. The dynamic duo did it anyway, Arthur's room being filled with sorts of Knick knacks and journal entries that they couldn't read very well at all.

Digging through the pants draw, Alfred pulled out the picture with Arthur and Francis sitting next to each other in front of a large Christmas tree. The boy smiled as he found what he was looking for and handing it to Matthew.

"See this..?"

"Yeah."

"We can't give up, so we havta work hard to get them together okay? You havta promise you won't give up!"

"I promise!"

"Good!"

The two laughed as their pinky's connected before heading to their room to play with the everlasting plan stuck in their head. They were going to get Francis and Arthur back together again, even if it killed them.

* * *

><p><strong>I got a chapter out again~ Whoop whoop! And no, this isn't late. o3o I have decided I'm going to update on Wednesday instead of Tuesday. Tuesdays are just too busy for me and I barely get my chapter out on time, so one more day wait! Sorry guys~ But I hope you like this chapter, because I sure as heck do. ouo Thank you for all your support guys! And Until then~<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but should I? Nah. I should be President though, right?**

* * *

><p>Endless nights were what the Brit experienced, it was still so cold, but yet it was getting warmer if one could even say that. The bitter cold seemed to overtake any source of heat that could possibly rise up against it. It was freezing inside of dreams, inside his bedroom, and inside the twin's room, yet, no one else seemed to suffer from the cold like he did. It was just him. What the mad didn't know, was that another shared the same fate as him. Left in the cold was the frenchman who spent every night tossing and turning in an attempt to fall asleep, to avoid the cold. Yet, he was unaware of the cold that surrounded him. Unsure of it's source, unlike the Brit who knew why there was a blistering chill wherever he went.<p>

Mornings were spent in a small warmth though, a relief from the cruel freeze, even if it was just for a second or two. They would both enjoy the brief moment in the sunrise. It was another day, no, a new day. A new day to go out and make a change in their lives, but that was quickly effaced as the cold came back. It sent them back into their separate depression, stuck to wonder how to get rid of it and the other, when to get rid of it if at all.

What would become of them both if they were to be drowned in the chill of night? How could they avoid such an unavoidable fate if possible?

….

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad?!"<p>

"Ye-"

"Can we go to the store?"

"Wh-"

"Matt and I wanna go!"

"Alfred, tell me wh-"

"We have no food!"

"Yes we d-"

"DAAAAAAD! PLEASEEEEEEE?!"

Arthur groaned as the six-year old, honey-blonde jumped up and down in front of the Brit with his hands held together in a pleading manner. It was the weekend and the messy-haired blonde had planned on a nice quiet two days to read any books he needed to finish, but now he was being pestered by the boy to go to the market, and for what? There was plenty of things to eat, and yet his son was acting like there wasn't a crumb in sight.

….

* * *

><p>Well, he ended up being dragged to the market anyway. He just couldn't resist saying yes to the face Matthew made when Alfred went off to tell his twin that the Brit has said no to going. The man wasn't even aware that the boy was capable of such a face, the only problem was that he and Alfred had the same face, so that meant Alfred would figure out he could do that puppy-dog face as well. Good thing the boy wasn't too bright, it might be awhile before he figured it out.<p>

Matthew sat in the cart while Alfred stood at the end, jumping off as soon as Arthur stopped to put a snack or some vegetables into the cart so he could waste the endless amount of energy the boy seemed to have. It made the Brit a bit envious in fact, lacking in energy from his sleepless nights as well as having to clean up his act to take care of the boys again as well as the house.

They rolled down through nearly every aisle before Alfred gave his father an odd look of confusion.

"Daddy! Where's the 'sghetti?"

"Hm?"

"The 'sghetti! I didn't see any…"

"Spaghetti? Love, you can't buy that, you have to make it."

Alfred's mouth opened into an 'O' shape as he understood. He didn't know how to make spaghetti though, he didn't even know you had to make it. That made Matthew look at his twin with a worried expression. How were they going to execute their plan if they didn't have spaghetti?

Noticing their reaction, Arthur simply smiled and turned the cart around to get the proper ingredients. If his boys wanted spaghetti, then surely he could figure out how to make it, more the less make it edible. He found out his boys had begun to get a little picky after eating other people's food for two years. It was a little upsetting, but it only inspired the man to try and hone on his cooking skills. It always brought him back to the times he and Francis would cook together before the accident.

….

* * *

><p><em>It was a hot summer evening, and the newly wedded couple stood inside, pressed together despite the blazing heat. They were in the kitchen, the Frenchman behind the Brit with his arms wrapped around the other as he guided the shaky hands to stir the content inside the pot. It was an endearing moment, mainly because they were finally free. Free to do what they pleased without having to endure the judgments of their peers or the cruel punishments of a disapproving family member. They could just be with each other. <em>

"_You're doing good."_

"_Of course I am."_

"_Oh? Getting a little cocky now are you?"_

"_No, you're just acting like I haven't softened some noodles up."_

"_Well your hands are shaking, so I assumed you were nervous."_

"_As usual, you're wrong." _

"_Sure." Francis simply smiled. _

_The man usually loved to tease his new husband and would have continued, but he just wanted to enjoy the moment. Besides, he could tease the man another time. After all, they had plenty of it to spend with each other. Whether it was mindless banter, or a full on yelling match, they had the time to do it. Neither minded, as long as they had each other._

"_It's done!"_

"_Test it, I don't think they're done."_

"_What? Of course they're ready, it's been three minutes."_

"_Just do it. You'll find out why. Three minutes, please. That not enough time for anything to cook." _

_Arthur scoffed and gently elbowed the man before he pulled a strand of a noodle out from the pot, throwing it into his mouth to see if it was soft enough to eat like he thought. Unfortunately, he was met with an unsatisfying crunch that brought a smirk to the Frenchman's face_

"_What did I tell you? It wasn't ready yet."_

"_Oh shut up."_

"_Just admit it, I was right."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because It would make me happy to hear you accept defeat for once."_

"_Like I would want to do that." _

_Tilting his head back, the Brit placed a gentle kiss to his husband's jaw line as he laughed softly from their bandy. He just hoped they could spend many more years together with moments like this. Moments of them simply doing chores together in a quiet house. It was a shame that it wouldn't happen like they had hoped._

…_._

* * *

><p>For once, Arthur hadn't burst out into a sobbing mess from the memory. Instead, he simply went on with his task to get his boys what they wanted. The Brit was filled with pride, despite the small tears that were waiting to spill in the corner of his eyes. It was an accomplishment. A milestone even. Though, his heart still throbbed at the memory. It was so desperate to be whole again. Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself before his twins had a chance to see him in such a state. They were already having to endure so much.<p>

"Papa? Is spa..spaghetti hard to cook?" Matthew piped up from inside the cart as he held the bag of tomatoes in his lap to prevent them from bruising.

"No, not at all."

He heard the two twins gasp and exchange a glance at each other before both broke out into grins and giggles, making their father raise a brow at their behavior.

"Why, what are you two planning?"

"We wanna make di-"

"LALALALA! THERE. ONCE. WAS. A. LADY. WHO. SWALLOWED. A FLY. I. DUNNO. WHY. SH-"

"ALFRED! WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

"TO CATCH THE FLY I DUNNO WHYYYYYY SHEEEE SWALLOWED A SPIDER-"

"STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"SHE PROBABLY DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

Everyone was looking at the small family now. It was quite the sight to see, especially how Alfred just continued to scream-sing the song he had learned at school while Arthur hurriedly got the things he needed before he made his way out of the store to get back home, all the while Matthew was simply laughing with a small blush on his face. He almost gave away their little to Arthur, that could have been bad.

….

* * *

><p>"Okay Matt, I don't know how to make 'sghetti, do you?"<p>

"Al, i-if you don't know, why would I..?"

"Oh yeah.."

Their father had went to take a nap from the exhausting trip, giving the twins enough time to carry out their plan to make a romantic dinner like they had seen on the television. The only problem was, they didn't know how to cook, much less actually make a romantic looking setting. It couldn't be that hard though.

After a few burns, spills, and succeeding in making a giant mess, the dinner was done and the table was set with nearly twenty candles sitting on top of it. The twins smiled brightly at each other from a job well done. Now all they had to do was get Francis. Despite not being allowed outside without permission, they ran out the door to fetch the man. Hopefully, Arthur wouldn't wake up and yell at them.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Kno-_

"What?!" the door swung open to reveal a fatigued looked Frenchman whose hair was tied back with a ribbon with a few strands sticking out of place.

"Hi Mr. Francis!" they both chimed, making the man look and let out a sigh that was followed by a smile.

"Oh, salut little ones. What are you two doing here?"

"To take you to our house!"

"Que?"

"Yeah, we want you over for dinner!" Alfred said happily as he and Matthew started to pull on the man's cream colored pants.

"Wait a second!" the man laughed as he started to walk where they wanted him to go," I'm not dressed to have dinner."

"But you have clothes on already..?" Matthew raised a brow at him.

"I'm wearing my work clothes. See, they're covered in paint."

"So?"

"So, I can't wear this."

"Sure you can!"

"Bu-"

"Too bad! You're going to have dinner with us!" and without another word, the wavy haired blonde had no choice but to follow the twins back to their house. Not that he minded of course. The family was intriguing enough, he pushed back the memory of the various pictures in the house that held what they claimed to be himself to the back of his head.

….

* * *

><p>"You know, I thought you cooked bad."<p>

"They're six, almost seven. What did you expect?"

"Good point…"

The two men stared in horror at the dinner they were supposed to eat. There was no way they could try and eat this. The spaghetti noodles were still hard and were swimming in a pool of water, not to mention the smashed tomato that topped it all off. Well, it was the thought that counted. The two twins were sitting on the second floor with their legs sticking out from the railing as usual when they spied on Arthur and Francis.

"I don't think this is working Al."

"What? It is."

"How?"

"Look, they're staring at each other. That means they're in love."

"Really?"

"Mhm!"

"I don't think that's how it works."

"I think so."

"Okay then.."

They sat quietly as they watched, but like most children, they quickly grew bored of sitting and doing nothing and decided to run off to play a board game, knowing they should stay quiet so the two men downstairs could enjoy their 'romantic' dinner without any disturbances. Or so they thought.

Francis looked at the Brit across from him and flicked some water at him from when he had dipped his hand into the water that was spilling over the plate. It startled the Brit from his thoughts, but a quick smirk reached his face.

"Have you really resorted to something so childish?"

"Childish? Mon ami, you wound me. I was just poking some fun into our 'lovely' dinner."

"Oh haha, if you're going to do it, at least do it better than that." with a flick of wrist, the Brit flicked a bit of water right back at the Frenchman.

Soon, they were simply sitting at the table, throwing water at the other like a couple of children. It was a nice change for the two and best of all, the room was nice and warm. They both soaked it all up, not wanting to have to go back to the cold that was being blocked out.

"You're such a child Francis."

"So are you."

The pair smiled at each other, they didn't care how they were acting. It was nice to see the other smile. Neither spoke the rest of the evening, simply enjoying the other's company as they cleaned up the mess from their 'dinner'.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay, I know. I'm late. OTL I'm sorry guys. Last week I just could not think of something to write, so I did what I should have done from the start. I sat my booty down and wrote down what I wanted in this story. I am glad to say that I succeeded in doing so and though I probably disappointed you guys with the lack of an update (again) but it was important because now I have a plot line! :D Yay~! I'm also thinking about making another fanfic to write, but I'm writing out the plot before I start. xD Thanks for stickin around guys, I love you all~ (Except you Shyd, get out. Jk ilu not really #no hetero) Until then! BTW Thanks to the person who pointed out the whole cookie biscuit thing. I'm too American to know how Brits talk. ^^"<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not good at this whole deadline thing am I?**

* * *

><p><em>Sitting at the table; holding his breath. The messy-haired blonde sat with a small, pink box with a brown, silken ribbon wrapped around it to make a bow. This was stupid. He had not a clue what had convinced him to buy the box of chocolates. It was a waste of money if anything. Oh God, what was he thinking? Francis would walk in and start teasing him about it. Maybe he shouldn't give the gift to the Frenchman.<em>

"_Ah, Arthur! Mon cher, there you are!" _

_Too late._

_Arthur watched as his boyfriend waved at him as he walked across the school library. Now he was really sweating, the Brit had to even wipe his palms on his jeans from how sweaty they were. Why was he so nervous?! All he had to do was give the man the box and call it a day. There was nothing he had to be nervous about. _

_When he looked up, the man he loathed and loved at the same time was sitting across from him with that stupid smile on his face. This was going to be much harder than he thought._

"_-arth to Arhur. Do you read~? I know I'm a work of art, but you don't need to stare at me for so long." Francis smirked as a bright blush appeared on Arthur's pale cheeks. The Brit's expressions were always so cute, he couldn't help but chuckle at him._

"_W-What are you talking about?! Don't say stupid things like that!" _

"_It's not stupid, it's true."_

"_Oh whateve-"_

"_Hush, I have something for you..~" the Frenchman pressed a finger to Arthur's lips before the other could talk and turned around to look through his messenger bag._

_It perked the Brit's curiosity. He was actually getting something? Never had he actually gotten something from someone else. Christmas didn't count since he usually just got socks or some other article of clothing. _

_Knowing Francis though, he should have expected to get a present. Especially today, it was Valentine's Day after all. It was just so strange for the Brit. This was their first Valentine's day as a couple and he had nearly turned every store upside down looking for the perfect gift. Francis always treated him like the most precious gem on Earth, so of course he had to get the man something to show for it. He just wished it wasn't so typical._

" _I know you don't care for these sort of things, but I got it for you anyway." The wavy-haired blonde looked sheepishly as he held out a stuffed, white bear that held a heart saying 'I like you' to Arthur. _

_It certainly shocked the other. What did the Frenchman think when he bought this? He certainly wasn't five anymore. Yet, the stuffed animal was...cute? What was he supposed to think of it? It was childish, but he found it endearing._

"_I..er..thank you…?" Arthur bit his lip as he took the bear from the other. _

"_You don't like it, do you…?" Francis looked down. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Arthur wouldn't have liked this. Why did he buy it in the first place? It was just...just so idiotic of him!_

_Looking the bear over, the Brit only smiled softly and held it close to his chest," No...I quite like it. It's cute." _

"_No really, If you don't like it, I'll just go return. It was a stupid gift."_

"_No. I like it..I-I got you something too…" Arthur placed the bear in his own bookbag and held out the box of chocolates to the Frenchman," I know it's not anything fancy..I-It was all I could afford to get you..." _

_This brought a smile to the Frenchman's face. His cute little boyfriend was just too much. The blush on his face complimented him nicely, but besides that, the Brit had actually went out to buy him a gift. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This was different. Arthur was different. Never had he felt so happy in a relationship before. _

_Before he knew it, they had their lips pressed together while the box of chocolates hid their faces from the few people that were scattered in the library. _

…_._

* * *

><p>"Push!"<p>

"I am!"

"Are not!"

"Al! I am pushing!"

"Well push harder!"

Amongst the towers of grass, stood two young boys with sweat pouring down their faces as they pressed themselves up against the tall lawnmower. They wanted to be able to play in the yard, but with Arthur's lack of care, it had turned into a jungle for the two boys. Not to mention they lost some of their favorite toys in said yard.

Try as they might, the task was going nowhere. They lacked the strength to even move the contraption by an inch. Defeated, the twins plopped down onto the ground and wiped their foreheads.

"Mattie...How do people move this thing?"

"I'm not sure Al.."

"Do you think they have super powers?"

"Maybe.

"I can't wait to have my own superpowers then. I could be like Captain America!" With his energy restored, the young boy, Alfred, jumped up and started running around the yard, pretending he was throwing a metal shield around to fight bad guys like the hero had done in the movie.

Matthew prefered to watch his energetic twin run around while he sat to catch his breath. Though they were similar in looks, there was an obvious contrast in personality between them. Somehow, people still managed to get them mixed up. All except for Francis and Arthur of course.

Half an hour had went by and the twins were sitting in the driveway creating drawing with the pack of sidewalk chalk they had gotten for one of their birthdays. There were various pictures such as monsters battling robots to princesses stuck in towers while the dragon ate her along with the knight that had went to save the damsel. Matthew was a little upset at the last one, but it was still funny to him, just not as funny as it was to Alfred.

Arthur came out with a pair of skates in his hand and chuckled at all the drawings his sons had drawn. Well, at least he knew which house was his. Not like he didn't already know that. The twins looked up as their father walked over and bent down to be eye level with them.

"Hi dad!" Alfred chimed happily as he was putting the finishing touches on a rocket he was coloring, his twin saying the same thing as he colored a crudely drawn pumpkin.

"Hello boys..~ What are you two drawing?" the Brit inquired as he pat them both on the head. They were so cute, their clothes covered in the different colors of chalk with their hair disheveled from their horseplay.

"A rocket!"

"A-A pumpkin!" They yelled in unison.

"Really now? They look good, you two are great artist." the Brit grinned and wiped the chalk dust off of them. While he did so, Matthew looked at the skates in his hands curiously. He recognized them from the closet, but he didn't know what they were for.

"Papa, what is that? In your hand?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I was going to take you two ice skating, how does that sound?"

The twins looked over at each other and smiled brightly, they had never been ice skating before. They threw their hands up together and cheered as they grasped each other's hands and jumped up and down," Ice skating! Ice skating! We're going ice skating!"

Arthur chuckled and scooped them into his arms which resulted in the two squealing. Once he got them all seated and buckled in the car, he took a deep breath. Now he had to do the hard part.

….

* * *

><p>"You're asking me to go ice skating with you?" the Frenchman stood in his doorway with his hair pulled up by a ribbon. He had been relaxing and was simply watching tv before he had heard the doorbell ring. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw it was the cantankerous Brit.<p>

"That's what I just said! Were you listening or not?" Arthur crossed his arms and looked back to make sure his children were still safely sitting in the car.

"Well then let's go. I'm not doing anything."

"Wait really?"

"That's what I just said. Weren't you listening~?" Francis chuckled as he repeated what Arthur said before he closed the door behind him.

"Oh shut up. Just get in the car." the Brit laughed and turned away from the other.

….

* * *

><p>"Here let me tie up your laces." Arthur kneeled down as the twins sat themselves down onto the bench so their father could tie their rented skates on. They were so excited to go out into the rink and start skating. Francis sat himself down next to the two boys and tied his own skates up before he helped Matthew with his so they all could get onto the ice faster. There was a slight problem though. The Frenchman couldn't remember how to skate.<p>

"Thank you Francis!" Matthew giggled out as he swung his legs happily.

Francis simply nodded at him and stood up," You're welcome~"

The messy-haired blonde picked the twins up with a grunt and took them to the rink with Francis in tow. He was a little shaky as he hadn't been skating in a while, but he quickly got the hang of it. Francis on the other hand fell as soon as he stepped onto the ice, making the small family of three start to laugh at his misfortune.

The twins squirmed in their father's grasp, excited to step onto the ice and,hopefully, not fall like Francis had done. They were shaky as well once they were put down, but Matthew was quick to grasp the concept after Arthur had shown them and was soon skating on his own. Alfred was much like Francis, falling over and struggling to stay standing for more than a few seconds. Matthew helped Alfred skate around and a bit later the two were skating around with each other.

"Don't let go of me."

"Maybe I will, It's entertaining to watch you struggle." Arthur chuckled as he held Francis' hands tightly in his own as he tried to get the man's feet moving. It was devastating to him that Francis couldn't skate anymore, but he wasn't going to let it bother him. It was like the roles had switched, now Arthur was the one teaching Francis how to skate.

"That's mean of you mon ami."

"I disagree, I haven't let go of you yet have I?" the Brit was shuffling his feet backwards as he got Francis to start moving. They were slow and steady, but he was hoping the man would be able to remember how to skate from muscle memory or such. He looked back occasionally to make sure he wasn't about to bump into anyone or to check and see how his twins were fairing. It was amazing to him, Matthew was just a natural on the ice. Alfred, not so much, but the boy was skilled when it came to games and sports.

"Non, but I do not trust you."

"I think that should be the other way around."

"I disagree."

They smiled at each other and before they knew it, they were gliding around the ice like they had done a million times before. Matthew and Alfred watched in amazement as the two men danced gracefully around the rink. Francis' muscle memory led him to spin Arthur around and reciprocate the man's movements. It all seemed so familiar to him. The feel of the wind on his face, the sharp cold that surrounded him, and the familiar heat he felt whenever he and Arthur met hands.

He didn't want the moment to end. Not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hi guys~ Again I must apologize for being late. I'm just going to update once a week. I can't stay to a specific day. ^^" Oops. I hope you like the cute little Valentine's Day gift I wrote for ya'll~ I thought it was cute~ o3o Well thank you all for reading this story, it motivates me when I see people review~ ouo Er well..I get super excited when people do. xD Oh well, until then~ <strong>


End file.
